My Pervert Fiance
by CiaSintiaIMAKC
Summary: Baekhyun gadis berusia 16 thn bahagia dengan hidupnya kecuali dengan Luhan pemuda yang terus mengganggunya , apa luhan jelek ? jawabannya tidak , Hei ! Luhan itu SEMPURNA dia tampan,kaya,jenius dan PERVERT . Apa yang dilakukan baekhyun ketika tau bahwa LUHAN adalah tunangannya? bagaimana cara baekhyun mengatasi sikap pervert luhan ? / Lubaek GS / Sekai GS


My Prevet Fiance

Disclaimer : member EXO itu milik cia NYAHAHAHHAHA #ketawanista ( dibakar EXO-L )

Author : Ciayihaniee ^^

Title : My Prevet fiancé

Genre : Drama ( ? ) Romance ( ? ) Humor ( ? )

Rating : T plus plus kalau ada O_0

Cats : Byun baekhyun ( girl ) and Wu Luhan ( boy )

Pairing : LUBAEK ( LUFEMBAEK )

Warning : GS ( genderSwitch ) , GS from uke , gak sesuai EYD yang baik , typo bertebaran kaya debu dijalanan , cerita ngawur , salah ngetik , gak sesuai kenyataan yang ada , OCC

Note : marganya , umur , karakternya , dan lain-lainnya maaf kalau cia rubah , ini demi kelangsungan hidup ciaa EhH salah maksudnya demi kelangsungan cerita cia HEHE ^^

..

XOXO

..

Summary :

Baekhyun gadis manis berusia 16 tahun cukup bahagia dengan hidupnya kecuali dengan Pemuda yang bernama Luhan yang terus mengganggunya hari-hari indahnya

Apa luhan jelek sampai baekhyun merasa pemuda itu menggangu hari indahnya ? jawabannya tidak !

Hei ! Luhan itu SEMPURNA , dia tampan , kaya , jenius dan PREVET

Apa yang dilakukan baekhyun ketika tau bahwa LUHAN akan menjadi tunangannya ? bagaimana cara baekhyun mengatasi sikap perevet luhan ?

..

XOXO

..

Biar pun cerita cia jelek plus gak jelas

Tapi cia mohon

DON'T PLAGIAT DON'T' BASH !

..

XOXO

..

Chapter ONE

" YAKK ! Byun baekhyun tunggu aku " panggil seorang gadis bertubuh mungil itu sambil berlari mengejar gadis yang dipanggilnya baekhyun tadi

Merasa namanya dipanggil , gadis mungil berparas manis itu memutar tubuhnya , dan matanya kini menangkap sosok gadis manis yang tengah berlari kearahnya , dia adalah Kim kai sahabat dari gadis bernama baekhyun tadi

Gadis itu menghentikan langkah nya yang tadi hendak segera masuk kedalam gedung utama EXO Senior high school itu , tapi taka pa lah menunggu kai sebentar lagian tak ada ruginya menunggu gadis pendek yang juga merupakan sepupu dekatnya itu

Baekhyun dan kai adalah sepasang sahabat dan juga sepupu , baekhyun dan kai sama-sama memiliki paras cantik dan manis , baekhyun bertubuh mungil dan sedikit lebih pendek dari kai , kulitnya putih mulus bak bayi , bibirnya berwarna cerri , dengan rambut lurus sepinngangnya , baekhyun adalah putri dari byun Chanyeol dan byun chen sang pemilik perusahan surat kabar korea .

Kim kai gadis bertubuh mungil , dengan kulit putih , pipi tembemnya dan rambut gelombang sepinggangnya , kai adalah putri tunggal dari kim tao dan kim lay sang pemilik Internasional seoul hospital

" dasar pendek , makanya tinggikan dikit donk kaki pendekmu itu " ucap baekhyun begitu gadis bernama kai itu sudah berdiri disampingnya ( baekhyun gak sadar kakinya juga pendek #duakkk cia ditendang abang baekhyun )

Gadis manis itu hanya memutar kedua matanya malas , gadis disampingnya ini tidak sadar diri rupanya padahal sejauh penelitian kai selama hampir separuh hidupnya adalah Baekhyun itu kakinya lebih pendek 5 centi dari kakinya , "kau tidak sadar kakimu juga pendek "balas kai sambil berjalan meninggalkan baekhyun

" apa kata mu , aku ini lebih tua darimu kai , panggil aku Eonii " ucap baekhyun sambil mengejar adik sepupunya sungguh tak sopan gadis ini pikir baekhyun

" tapi kau lebih pendek 5 senti dari ku "

" cihh sori yaa , aku sudah naik 1 senti kemarin , dan aku duluan lahir 1 tahun darimu kai "

" hanya satu senti itu tak berarti apa-apa "

" yak , apa katamu , panggil aku Eoni atau ku adukan kau pada Kyu harabojiee , bagaimana sayang , aku hitung sama 3 , 1—2 – "

" Baekhyun eoni yang cantik " ucap kai cepat tak ingin pulang dari sekolah ini kena ceramah kan hanya gara-gara tak mau memanggil baekhyun eonii , baekhyun tersenyum lebar

" aigooo , dongsaengku yang manis , cup-cup " ucap baekhyun sambil mengelus kepala kai yang lebih tinggi 4 senti darinya , kai hanya mempoutkan bibirnya , sambil mengikuti baekhyun yang berjalan memasuki gedung utama ESHS itu

..

XOXO

..

Baekhyun dan kai kini berjalan melewati lorong lantai dua dimana kelas mereka berada , kai masih setia dengan bibir yang dipoutkan dan baekhyun masih setia dengan senyum lebarnya , hahaha baekhyun merasa begitu sempurna kala dirinya bisa membuat seorang Kim kai tak berkutik , baekhyun itu sangat berharap dipanggil eoni oleh kai , karena itu badannya lebih pendek membuat kai menolak memanggilnya eoni kecuali bersama keluarga besarnya , dan membuat baekhyun harus bermain licik agar kai mau mengakuinya sabagai kakak hahaha , baekhyun ketawa nista didalam hati

" aigooo , uriee kai ngambek rupannya , jangan ngambek sayang eoni akan meneraktirmu ice cream dikantin nanti " ucap baekhyun

Kai melirik sekilas dengan wajah kas gadis remaja yang ngambek biasanya , " aku sudah besar , aku tidak makan ice cream seperti anak sd " balas kai sambil berjalan lebih cepat

" eonii akan meneraktirmu Ice cream vanilla 2 looohh , kaii duaaa - " rayu baekhyun sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pantat dan memaerkan dua jarinya

" baiklah kalau kau memaksa " ucap kai sambil berjalan masuk kelas mereka yang bertuliskan ' 10-2 ' , tapi tak dapat dipungkiri kai tersenyum diam-diam , ' ditrakit Ice cream dua porsi itu siapa yang menolak ' itu yang berada dibenak kai sekarang

Baekhyun tersenyum , kai itu sangat mudah dibujuk bukan hanya dengan tawaran ice cream pun dilangsung luluh , hahh baekhyun serasa menjadi kakak sekarang hahhaha

Gadis itu melangkah mendekati pintu kelasnya 11-1 yang terletak tepat didepan kelasnya kai atau lebih tepatnya dihadapan kelas 10-2 , baru saja baekhyun hamper memasuki kelasnya ,

Srett –

Tangannya serasa ditarik kuat hingga – bruk – punggung indahnya ( menurut baekhyun ) itu bertabrakan dengan dinding beton disamping pintu kelasnya , siapa orang yang berani berbuat jahat pada punggung indahnya , terkutuklah diaa pikir baekhyun sadis

Sang pelaku itu hanya tersenyum memandangi wajah gadis didepannnya – manisnya gadisku pikirnya sinting , " selamat pagi baby " ucap sang pemuda itu santai

Suara yang familiar pikir baekhyun , dengan gerakan perlahan baekhyun membuka matanya yang tadi terpejam , mata gadis itu langsung melotot kala menemukan sosok tersangka yang membuat punggung indahnya ternoda ini dia adalah WU LUHAN – ohh hari indah abekhyun cukup terhenti didetik ini rupanya

" apa maumu Tuan Luhan " ucap baekhyun anarkis

" hanya Morning Kissku baby " , pemuda bernama luhan itu kini mengurung baekhyun diantara tubuhnya dan tembok dibelakang gadisnya , kedua lengan luhan terulur untuk bergerak mengurung baekhyun

" cium tembok sana , awas aku mau kekelas " baekhyun mulai berontak tapi hasilnya nihil , karena kini lengan kanan luhan sudah melingkar indah dipinggang rampinmgnya

" aku maunya kau baby " bisik luhan lirih ditelinga kanan baekhyun , membuat gadis itu kegelian sendiri , " menjauh dariku Tuan luhan " baekhyun terus mengucapkan kata itu tapi hasilnya tetap sama luhan tak mau beranjak sesentipun dari tubuhnya ,

Baekhyun melototkan matanya kearah luhan , pemuda itu menghela napas lalu melepas rangkulan pinggangnya " baiklah baby , anyeong " ucap nya lalu membalikkan badannya

Baekhyun mehela napas dan berusaha menormalkan debaran jantungnya yang entak kenapa selalu berdetak cepat saat luhan didekatnya , baekhyun baru saja akan bernapas lega

" ahh aku melupan sesuatu " ucap pemuda itu lalu berbalik lagi , baekhyun menerutkan kedua alisnya tanda tak mengerti hingga

Cup ! satu ciuman mendarat disudut bibir cerrynya , tubuhnya membeku bagai patung ,

luhan menciumnya …..

luhan mencium bibirnya …

luhan …

cium …

bibir

LUHAN MENCIUM BIBIRNYA ? What luhan mencuri frist kissnya ,

" YAKK WU LUHAN KAU MENCURI FRIST KISS KU , YAKKK WU LUHAN BRENGSEK KUBUNUH KAU DAN KUJADIKAN KAU RUSA BAKAR ! YAKK WU LUHAAAAAAAN ! " umpatan itu dilakukan baekhyun dengan satu tarikan napas , mungkin jika jadi artis baekhyun adalah seorang lead vocal , baekhyun mengambil napas tersengal-sengal , sialan sekali wu luhan itu berani sekali dia mencuri frist kissku , biasanya dia hanya mencium pipinya saja , didalam hati baekhyun sudah mengucapkan puluhan sumpah serapah yang hanya ditujukan untuk WU LUHAN seorang , dan berbahagilah engkau luhan karena kata-kata mutiara baekhyun hanya diucapkan untukmu, yaa hanya untuk Mu

Sedangkan pemuda yang menjadi korban umpatan gadis manis itu sambil terus berjalan kearah kelasnya luhan sudah biasa menerima umpatan dari gadis itu ketika luhan dengan sengaja mencium pipinya atau memeluk pinggangnya , ' ahh suara gadisnya itu begitu merdu jika sedang marah-marah ' pikir luhan sinting

sambil tersenyum misterius luhan kini memasuki kelasnya yang terletak diujung lorong pikiran pemuda itu masih pada kejadian tadi , ' bibirnya sangat manis kenapa aku tak mencium bibirnya dari dulu saja , ahhh lain kali aku harus mencium bibirnya lebih lama ' pikir pemuda itu sambil membayangkan bibir cerry itu tanpa perduli bibir itu pula yang setia mengutuki dirinya , ahh orang jatuh cinta emang aneh

..

XOXO

..

" berhenti memasang wajah jelekmu baek " ucap gadis bernama xiumin itu sambil meminum jus melonnya , dari tadi dia melihat baekhyun hanya merengut saja , " apa ini gara-gara luhan lagi " Tanya xiumin pada sahabatnya

" luhan lagi ? " Tanya dio , heii siapa yang tidak tau hubungan antara tuan Wu luhan dan Byun bakhyun ini bahkan satu sekolah pun sudah tau , luhan itu suka menggoda baekhyun dan semua orang paham dan tak penah mengganggu apa yang sudah dihak paten kan milik seorang WU LUHAN

" dia mencuri frist kiss baekhyun-eonii " jawab kai santai sambil

" APAAAAAAA ! " kaget xiumin dan dio bersamaan ,

" aisssssss eoni gak usah pakai teriak donksss sakit nih kuping aku yang manis " ucap kai sambil mengelus-elus kupingnya yang agak berdengung akibat teriakan dua gadis tadi , mudahan dia tidak tuli mendadak setelah ini

Xiumin dan dio menatap baekhyun yang kaya enggak ada semangat hidupnya , tapi jujur mereka agak kaget juga biasanya luhan hanya mencium pipi baekhyun atau merangkulnya tdak pernah sekalipun luhan mencium bibirnya , apa luhan menyukai baekhyun ? ahh mereka lupa luhan kan memang menyukai baekhyun hanya saja gadis bernama baekhyun itu yang BEGOnya gak ketulungan makannya gak nyadar-nyadar

" aku tidak bisa menikah sekarang " desis baekhyun sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya dimeja , upsss dio , xiumin ,dan kai tidak lupakan kalau baekhyun itu masih hidup dijaman orang dulu yang katanya , frist kiss itu berharga yang katanya juga tak bisa menikah jika frist kissnya diambil jika bukan cinta sejatinya , ketiga gadis manis itu hanya mengangkat bahunya dan kembali memakan makan siangnya tanpa memperdulikan baekhyun yang tengah terpuruk didalam keputus asaannya , poor baekhyun

..

XOXO

..

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi 10 menit yang lalu , namun kai masih santai berjalan kearah kelasnya yang terletak dilantai 2 , kai tadinya keperpus untuk meminjam buku pelajaran yang terletak dilantai satu disamping kantor guru , lagipula guru yang mengajar jam pelajaran ini sedang cuti jadi kai tidakperlu buru-buru kekelasnya

Kling ! bunyi ponselnya terdengar , kai memeluk erat bukunya didepan dadanya dan mulai meronggoh kantung blazerny sambil terus melangkah , kai membaca pesan line diponselnya

From : Kyu-Harabojie

Anyeong cucu ku tersayang , harabojie akan kekorea lusa ! apa kau kaget hahhahaha maafkan harabojie yang mendadak pulangnya harabojie yang tampan ini tak sabar untuk pesta perjodohan kedua cucu ku haha sampai jumpa lusa chagii

Kai menghela napas , ckk apa kakeknya hidup dijam purba seperti baekhyun sang kakak sepupunya itu , heii mereka hidup dijaman modern apa-apa itu acara perjodohan , ' ckkk aku harus membuat rencana untuk menggagalkan perjodohan ini ' pikir kai sambil melangkahkan kai mungilnya tanpa melihat kedepan hingga

BRUK ! 

Sret ! sret ! suasana hening beberapa saat , kai masih setia menutup matanya , hingga sebuah suara mengintrupsi dirinya

" heii kau bisa membuka matamu sekarang " suara pemuda memasyuki indra pendengaran kai , perlahan gadis itu mulai membuka matanya , dan setelah matanya membuka sempurna kai baru sadar jika dia berada dipelukan seorang pemuda yang errrr tampan

Mereka hening beberapa saat hingga , " bisa kau lepaskan pelukanmu " ucap kai pelan sambil menunduk , pemuda itu segera sadar dan melepas rangkulan dipinggang gadis itu , " ahh maafkan aku " ucap pemuda itu tersenyum tulus

" ohh ti-tidak apa-apa , terima kasih sudah menolongku " ucap kai sedikit terbata-bata heii jangan bilang dia gugup hanya melihat senyuman pemuda itu

Pemuda itu diam menatap intens gadis didepannya ' gadis yang manis ' pikirnya , kai hanya menatp pemuda itu bingung pakaiannya terlihat berbeda dari seragam sekolahnya , " kau murid baru , siapa namamu " Tanya kai

Pemuda itu tersentak pelan dari lamunanya , pemuda itu tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai , " kenapa kau bertanya begitu , manis " pemuda itu mendekat wajahnya kearah gadis kai

Kai memundurkan wajahnya dikala pemuda itu makin mendekatkan wajahnya , kai terus memundurkan wajahnya sampai kai merasa pinggangnya dipeluk dan ditarik kepelukan pemuda itu , kai masih syok pun tak sadar hingga , -cup – bibirnya sukses mendarat dipipi putihnya , gadis itu terdiam meskipun pemuda itu sudah melepaskan pelukannya dan menjauh dari wajahnya , pemuda itu menampilkan smirik-nya lalu berjalan meninggalkan gadis itu yang belum sadar sepunuhnya , namun langkahnya terhenti , wajahnya berbalik " aku bukan murit sekolah ini , dan nama ku WU SEHUN , NOONAA " ucap sehun sambil mengedipkan matanya kearah gadis itu

Kai yang mulai tersadar mulai meanalisi ucapan pemudah itu yang kini sudah menghilang didibalik tangga ,

" WU SEHUN ? NOONA ? MWOOOOO ! "

..

TBC

…..

Anyeongggg ^^

Cia bawa fanfiction EXO lagi nihhh

Dengan pair LUBAEK and HUNKAI #lambaikan tangan para LUBAEK shipper dan Hunkai shipper

Gimana pendapat kalian tentang chapter pertama ini , bagus gak ?

Kalau boleh jujur baru kali ini niihh cia nulis Chapter satu yang panjangnya ampe 2k ini ^^ jadi cia gak tau bagus gak chapter pertama ini

Menurut kalian ini bagus dilanjut atau enggak ?

Kalau minta lanjut cia bakal cepat updatenya kalau enggak juga gpp cia bakal tetap lanjut ngetik dilaptop cia tapi gak bakal cia post lagi

Oeke sekian dulu neee

Sampai jumpa dilain waktu #cialambai-lamabibareng suamicia #baca : LUHAN


End file.
